1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a highchair and, more particularly, to a highchair with multiple functions, such as seat swing, seat bouncing and/or seat tilt angle adjusting function(s).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Parent or care giver usually uses a highchair to secure infant or child while dining. Most of the conventional highchairs only have a dining plate or an attached toy for comforting the infant or child or just provide function of adjusting height of seat. Once the infant or child has to be taken care of by somebody while dining, the highchair should be replaced by other devices, such as a crib or other swing devices. However, no matter what manner the infant or child stays in those devices, there is always a specific distance or height between the infant or child and the care giver. Accordingly, it is very inconvenient for the care giver. Therefore, the highchair is still the best choice for securing the infant or child while dining.
During dining, the infant or child may feel sleepy due to tiredness or get impatient after sitting too long. At this time, the care giver has to hold the infant or child in the arms to pacify him or her. However, when the infant or child is taken away from or put back to the highchair, he or she is often disturbed at the same time, so as to make him or her feel uncomfortable.
Therefore, besides securing the infant or child during dining, the highchair should still have the function of pacifying him or her or seating him or her at appropriate position, so as to solve the aforesaid problems.